Painful Pasts and New Beginnings
by Winter Haven
Summary: The winter.The spring.The extrovert.The introvert.Each with a secret.All victims of betrayal.Even the sun has a shadow behind it.And the shy has a reason to stay quiet.The winter is cold from its past.And the extrovert seeking for something it never found


Story Summary: The winter. The spring. The extrovert. The introvert. Each with a secret. All victims of betrayal. Even the sun has a shadow behind it. And the shy has a reason to stay quiet. The winter is cold from its past. And the extrovert seeking for something it never found. Can there be fulfillment among them? I/K S/M

AN: Okay peoples! This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be nice!! And Review!! It would make me very happy!! Tee hee! It is set in "modern times" so Inu's a human! But he's got the same attitude so never fear! And my summary is by the ever so wonderful Shelly-chan! Read her story "Come What May." It's full of excitement and adventure! (And Inuyasha ^.~) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome or any of the other characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this! *Grabs her Inu plushy close* Inuyasha and chars belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. The only character I own at the moment is Amanda.

AN: Just a small reminder! I'm rating the story PG-13 due to language and some darker stuff in later chapters. Okay! Enough talk! On to the story!

~*~***Chapter One*~*~ **

          Once again, not for the first time that week, the sun setting brought on yells from the small high-rise apartment. "God damnit where ARE they?!?!?!? I KNOW I LEFT THEM RIGHT HERE!!!" Tourists on the city streets below turned their heads up towards the balcony of the apartment in wonder and alarm. However, long time residents shook their heads in dismay. They were use to this kind of behavior from *that* apartment. Of course they were. Because *he* lived there.  

          When new tenants moved in they were warned about the guy living in apartment 450 A. He was infamous for his attitude and temper. However, that's only what the people who just met him came to realize. But for the people who actually took the time to stay with him...they learned to love him.

That is how a young man of about 20 fits in. He stepped out of his bedroom, dark, ocean-like blue eyes opened wide in shock. "I-Inuyasha....? What the heck's the matter?" His shoulder-length ebony hair was tied back into a short ponytail, showing his face more clearly.  He had a handsome, boyish look about him, and slightly tanned skin. with an athlete's body, that was not in the least bit over-sized, his well-defined muscles added to his good looks. He was in every way, as the college girls called it, 'eye candy.' 

Inuyasha turned around sharply to look at Miroku. "I can't find my fucking keys....I know I left them right here!" Inuyasha was what everyone called a heartthrob. He had long jet-black hair, and deep, ink brown eyes. And the perfect set of abs. "You didn't touch them did you?" Amazingly enough he softened his voice. 

Miroku shook his head. "No I didn't…though they are right where you left them…" He pointed to the key rack, his blue eyes amused. Hanging there, gleaming against the setting sun, were the keys.

Now Inuyasha was outraged. "I did no—I didn't put them there!!" 

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You're right Inuyasha. Please excuse my accusation. You would _never _put anything back in its proper place. How stupid of me to even suggest the thought." He grabbed the keys from the ring.

A smug smile found its way onto Inuyasha's lips at the words 'you're right'…but then he heard the rest. "Keh!…what would _you _know about it…"  

"Apparently, more than you." 

"Stupid pervert…"

Clutching the keys tightly in his fist, he added with a sigh, "Why is it that all of your "great" come backs all resort to the same general comments…?" Miroku tried to feign innocence. "I'm not _that _bad really…I mean I can't help myself, not with the girls the way they are today. Really…can you hardly blame me for wanting a feel every now and then…?" He looked so…guileless.

Inuyasha snorted. "Are you that bad…? Fuck yea. You are."  

Just as Miroku was about to reply a young woman's voice cut him off. "Um…hello? I'm still here ya know…" 

Miroku dropped the keys in shock. "O-of course I didn't forget about you…! Who could forget about one as

lovely as yourself!" Plastering that carefree, charming smile on his face, he turned around to face her. "I was just settling something with my roommate here…Amanda this is Inuyasha…Inuyasha this is Aman--"  Inuyasha didn't let him finish.

          "I don't give a fuck who she is! What the hell is she doing here!?"

          Miroku sighed. "Calm yourself Inuyasha…we're merely studying together for a--"

          "Yea…right. What class may I ask..? Sex ed?" 

Miroku had the grace to look offended. "Of course not! You know I don't take sex-ed! I mean really Inuyasha! It's for--"

For the third time in a row, Inuyasha cut him off. "Y'know what?? I don't really care. Never mind. I'm out of here." With that he strode over and grabbed the keys off of the floor, then turned and stormed out of the apartment in a huff; the door slamming behind him.

Miroku was in total shock…._What came over him..?!_ He turned around slowly to face Amanda and apologize. "I-I'm sorry for my friends behavior…he normally doesn't act like this. I'll be right back."

Amanda simply looked bored. "Yea…whatever."

Walking out of the apartment, Miroku was surprised to see Inuyasha, not gone as he had expected, but leaning up against the wall in the small hallway. "What the hell is your problem?!?" He found that under the circumstances it was all right to use Inuyasha's crude language. "That was insanely rude of you!" He had never been this shocked by Inuyasha's rude nature.

Inuyasha didn't answer right away. He was staring off into the distance. "What is she doing here?"

"I told you! We were stud--"

"Bull." Inuyasha turned, bright and angry eyes on Miroku. "Even you can do better than her…Hang around with sluts like that and you'll only end up hurting yourself."

Inuyasha caught Miroku's eyes widening in shock before he adverted his gaze to the floor. "It's not like I'm giving her my heart or anything…" His voice was quiet.

"Right. Whatever." Inuyasha turned and started walking off towards the elevators. "If I were you I wouldn't leave the whore in the apartment by herself. Not a smart idea." With that he disappeared into the elevator as the door opened, then closed.  

Miroku blinked at Inuyasha's rare display of friendship. _He couldn't possibly have been worried about my well being. Hm...he's playing big brother and I'm older than him_…A soft smile played on his lips. Softly he said, "Thank you for caring, Inuyasha…" Then he walked back into the apartment, old, painful memories plaguing his mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was cursing fluently as he made his way to his car. "The fucking idiot. He wants a fucking repeat of what happened in High School…Fine then! Keh! I don't care!" He put the keys in the ignition and stared at the dash bored in shock. The clock read 7:25. "SHIT! I'm so late!! She's gonna kill me!!" He stopped short…an evil grin forming on his lips. _On second thought…why bother rushing. The stupid bitch needs to remember that no one tells me what to do…including her! Feh…_

Unfortunately for him, the traffic was clear, so he arrived at his destination rather quickly. Parking his convertible, he calmly stepped out of his car, and strolled into the dance club as if he owned the place. Surprising enough he was greeted not even a second after he walked in. "Took you long enough. I've been waiting here for over an hour! Hmph."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well peoples I guess now's a good time to end the chapter as any!! It probably sucked but I hope you liked! Secrets involving Miroku will come out later, when Sango is introduced. And next chapter romance sparks will fly! Never fear fluff lovers!! But who is Inuyasha seeing? It could be anyone! So if you wanna find out click the small purple button at the bottom! REVIEW! Suggestions are appreciated! Please review!  

                                                                                      ~Winter Haven~


End file.
